Many physical entities (e.g., companies, businesses, individuals, facilities, objects, etc.) have a virtual presence on the internet via web pages that are accessible via wired and/or wireless communication networks. Typically, a web site contains multiple web pages providing information about one or more physical entities. For example, the Hewlett Packard Company has its own web site (www.hp.com) containing web pages that provide information about the company, such as its locations, products, services, etc. A physical entity's web pages generally may be accessed using their web address(es) or URL(s) (Uniform Resource Locator) via a web browser (e.g., Microsoft Explorer).
Typically, in order to access a web page, a user has to either enter the exact web address for the web page into a web browser or obtain a hyperlink to that web page. In the former case, the user has to memorize the web address, which may sometimes be long and/or unintuitive. In the latter case, the hyperlink to a web page may be obtained by performing a conventional search using a search engine (e.g., Google, Yahoo, Excite, etc.) and relevant key words. However, the user has to know the relevant key words to obtain an effective search result. Further, after obtaining a search result, the user has to browse the search results to find the desired web page, which is time-consuming and may be unpractical—especially if using a small portable computing device (e.g., a personal digital assistant (PDA)).
Thus, it is desirable for a user to easily access one or more web pages of a physical entity without having to memorize web address(es) or perform a conventional search therefor. Easy access to web pages is particularly desirable when the user is traveling. For example, when a user is driving near one or more restaurants, it would be desirable for the user to easily access the web pages for the restaurant(s) to see its/their hours, menu, and/or prices.
One known solution is to place a physical beacon that broadcasts a physical entity's web address to users having broadcast receivers. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,292,744, 6,241,364, and 6,216,087. Typically, the physical beacon is placed near the physical entity and has a limited range where a user may receive the broadcast. One drawback of a physical beacon is the need to physically maintain the beacon. In addition, if the web address of the physical entity has changed, the physical beacon generally will have to be physically reconfigured.
Thus, a market exists for an apparatus that allows a user to easily access web pages corresponding to physical entities without necessarily requiring the use of a physical beacon.